Thanks For Nothing
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: Written for a challenge. Sometimes you have to trust in luck.


A slight noise broke Hannibal Heyes' concentration and he looked up from where he crouched in front of a safe, his hand on the dial. "What?" Rocking back on his heels, Heyes gave his partner his full attention. It was gloomy in the closed bank, but he could see the frown lines etching the Kid's face.

Curry dropped the curtain he'd pulled to one side with the barrel of his Colt and shrugged, "Nothin'."

"You saw something. What was it?"

"I _thought_ I saw something, but there ain't nothin' there." Curry waved his pistol. "Get to work, Heyes. You got less than fifteen minutes to find the last number or I'm yankin' you outta here."

"So quit interrupting me," snapped Heyes, turning back to his task. He couldn't explain how edgy he was because, if he did, the Kid would hustle him out the door with nothing to show for the weeks they'd spent setting up this job. Everyone was in place and everything was going to plan, so why was he antsy? He'd awoken this morning with a nervous knot in his stomach and he hadn't been able to shake it. Instead he'd gone about his business feigning a calmness he wasn't experiencing. What else could he do? He couldn't call the job off, not with the gang slavering for a big payday. Being leader meant you led. If he called a job on account of nerves, he'd never hear the end of it. Wheat would make damned sure he didn't. He hadn't been leader long and the older outlaw hadn't forgiven him for being chosen over him. Then he'd brought the Kid in as his partner and things had gone from bad to worse between him and Wheat. The two men had achieved a fragile peace based on the success of the new leadership but if Heyes showed any signs of weakness the gang would turn on him and the Kid like a pack of rapid dogs. With an effort he forced himself to stop worrying and concentrate on the combination.

The Kid pulled aside the heavy drape again. Why couldn't he stop checking the street? It's not like the gang wasn't covering this town like a wet blanket. He could see Wheat across the street having a smoke outside the saloon and keeping watch. Kyle and Lom were waiting by the stockyards with their mounts. Hank and Lobo were out of sight and Preacher was on the roof, so why couldn't he settle down? He glanced again at Heyes. His partner's dark eyes were closed and his ear was pressed to the cold steel while nimble fingers manipulated the dial. Heyes was totally focused on the job at hand, so why wasn't he? All his senses told him everything was fine, but he couldn't relax. He had the same keyed-up sensation that always came before a gunfight. Like life had slipped his control and death was snapping at his heels—their heels. He'd wanted to say something, but what could he say? He had a feeling? Heyes might listen but the gang would laugh at him. He was their leader, he couldn't show fear. He dropped the curtain and walked to the back door to re-check the bolt was thrown.

A gurgle of joy made Curry turn back and watch Heyes pull the lever on the door and swing it open. He could see by the light of the tiny miner's lamp on top of the safe Heyes' visage change from glee to shock a second before a string of expletives dropped from his lips.

"What's wrong? Grab the money and let's get out of here," hissed Curry.

Angry brown eyes swung towards him. "What's wrong is there's no money to grab."

"What d'you mean no money?"

"You heard me. No money, none. Zero. Nada."

Hurrying over, Curry looked over Heyes' shoulder and into the barren safe. "Where's the money?"

"How would I know where the money is?!" Heyes stood up and blew out the lamp so Wheat would know to signal Kyle to bring up the horses. Brown eyes met blue as both men cried, "It's a trap!" Shots erupted outside and the front window smashed into shards.

The Kid ran to the back door, his gun in his hand. He threw open the bolt, yanked the thick door wide, but stopped short as a double-barreled shotgun jammed into his chest. Heyes collided with him.

"You're under arrest!" yelled the bushy-mustached man behind the gun. "Fenster, get their guns." A deputy slipped around the sheriff and took their weapons before pulling Heyes' arms back and cuffing him. Another pair of cuffs secured Curry.

A stained smile spread across the sheriff's face. "Welcome to Desperation, Wyoming, gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your stay." Cackling laughter accompanied Heyes and Curry to jail.

oooOOOooo

A dust cloud hung over the group of riders clustered at the crossroads. "What the hell happened back there?" yelled Wheat.

"It was an ambush! They was waitin' fer us." Kyle wrapped his reins around his saddle horn and pulled up his canteen. As he drank, streams of water trickled down his chin and dampened his shirt.

Lobo and Hank said nothing, still gasping for air.

Preacher galloped up and slid to a stop. "The sheriff got Heyes and the Kid! I saw it."

"Dammit!" Wheat scowled at him. "Where's Lom?"

"I…I don't know. I thought he took off with you all."

"He was a ways behind me when the shootin' started," said Kyle.

"So we're down three men and we don't have a dime to show for it." Lobo had finally found his voice and it was dripping with sarcasm.

As the ramifications sunk in, the men fell silent until Hank timidly asked, "Are we gonna go back for them, Wheat? Big Jim always said you don't leave men behind. Heyes, too."

"I know what they said!"

"So?"

"Shut up, Hank, can't you see Wheat's comin' up with a plan? It'll be a good one, too," said Kyle, encouragingly.

Wheat was working on a plan, all right. He was trying to figure how the heck he was going to get out of this one.

oooOOOooo

Lom Trevors' eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurred and his right side radiated a hot pain. He groaned as he rose to consciousness.

"Please don't move. You've been hurt." A young woman floated into his view and leaned over to tuck a blanket around him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were caught in the crossfire. Some men were robbing the bank and there was a lot of shooting. The sheriff said you were coming around a corner when a stray bullet hit you."

"A stray bullet?" Lom was pretty sure the bullet was meant for him. At least it should've been but the nurse seemed to think he was an innocent bystander.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. It's not bad, just a graze really, but you fell off your horse and you must've been kicked by accident." She gently brushed a lock of hair from Lom's head, exposing an ugly bruise. "You were lucky you weren't killed."

"Yes, ma'am. Did they catch the outlaws?"

"The sheriff has two of them over at the jail. The rest got away, but he went after them with a posse." She saw the blood drain from his face and mistook it for fatigue. "I'm so sorry I've kept you talking. You rest, get your strength back. The doctor will be in to see you when he's finished with his other patients."

Closing his eyes, Lom played possum until he heard the young woman leave. When he was sure she was gone, he sat up and reached for his clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the bed. His head was swimming but he had to get out of here.

A tap at the door stopped his dressing. "Sir, may I come in?" asked an elderly voice. The door opened a crack and a gray, bespectacled head peered around it. "Oh good, you're up." The doctor eased into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. "My daughter told me you were awake but you shouldn't be on your feet. You had a nasty blow."

Lom thought frantically, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it, before he opened his mouth. "Yes sir, I did, but I need to get going. Those two horses have to be delivered before noon tomorrow and I've a long ways to go yet. Won't get paid if I'm not on time." He finished, buckling his belt and grabbed his hat.

"I understand young man, but I must warn you, you are risking your health by such rash actions." The older man frowned to emphasize his disapproval but Lom simply smiled at him. "Very well then, I've done all I can. Pay your bill on your way out. You can pick up your horses at the livery. Justin charges two bits a day even if they were only there an hour or two."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Doc, for everything." Lom hurriedly shook his hand and left.

oooOOOooo

" _Nobody knows the trouble I see, nobody knows my sorrow…"_ sang Kid Curry in an off-key manner. Heyes sat on the bunk across from him reading the local newspaper.

"Hey, listen to this: Old Mr. Peterson was found passed out again behind the Kelly house. Mrs. Kelly said it's the third time this month and she reckons he owes her two dollars rent for sleeping it off on her grandmother's best quilt. The judge agrees."

"You two pipe down in there. A body can't think for all the yammering from you yahoots," yelled the deputy from the other side of the barred door.

" _Glory Hallelujah! Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down. Oh yes, Lord. Sometimes I'm almost in the ground."_ Curry's voice increased in volume with each word and Heyes rattled the newspaper as loud as he could while trying to contain his mirth.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" The jangle of keys brought a hush to the two outlaws no amount of yelling would. They both turned attentively to the door hoping for a chance to breakout, but Fenster stood in the threshold frowning at them. "Think you're funny, do you? Well, the circuit judge'll be here tomorrow, first Monday of the month, and then let's see you laughing. My bet is you two will be looking at five to ten for your little heist."

"But we didn't steal anything, Deputy," said Heyes solemnly. "What're you charging us with, criminal trespass?"

"You a lawyer, Rembacker? I hate lawyers." Fenster was scowling at them. "You'll be charged with attempted robbery, breaking and entering, and whatever else the sheriff can throw at your miserable hides to keep you locked up and outta good folks' hair. You got a complaint? You can save it for the judge, I'm going on rounds and then I'm gonna have me a good meal. You'd better be quiet by the time I get back."

"Yes sir, Deputy, sir," said the Kid earnestly. He grinned at Heyes when the door slammed shut. "I don't think he likes us much."

"There's just no accounting for taste, is there?"

The front door to the office opened and shut and a silence fell over the jail. Heyes counted to ten before he flipped over his bed and began working on loosening a spring.

"Ain't no use, Heyes. The wire's too thick to break. Too bad he found your lock picks."

"Well, you can sit there doing nothing, but I'm gonna try to get us out of here because we both know Wheat won't." The dark-haired man worked feverishly as his partner hummed gospel for the next half hour.

"Psst. Psst."

"You hear that?" asked Curry.

"Hear what?" Heyes stopped and listened.

"That hissin' sound."

"Psst, Kid! Heyes!" Lom's face appeared in the small, barred window of the cell.

"Lom! I knew you guys would come bust us out," laughed Heyes, grabbing the bars and smiling at his friend. The smile slipped from his face. "You're alone. Where's everybody?"

"I don't know. I got shot off my horse and woke up in the doc's office a while ago."

"Are you all right?" asked Curry.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good, you get us outta here. The deputy's gone for a while." Heyes let go of the bars.

"I can't."

Curry stared at him coldly. "Why not?"

"I don't have any money to get the horses out of the livery. I had to pay the doc. Can you loan me a couple of dollars?" Lom glanced over his shoulder but saw no one.

Heyes frantically patted his pockets. "I don't have any cash. Fenster took my wallet and picks! Kid, do you have any cash?"

"Not one red cent."

"Nothing? How could you ride around with nothing?"

"'Cause I like to spend it, Heyes. Count me out, I've got zero dinero." He pulled out the lining of his pocket to make his point.

"Argh!" Heyes ran the fingers of both hands through his hair. "Lom, get the horses. Steal 'em if you have to!"

Lom frowned. "I ain't doing that, Heyes."

"Why not?!" Heyes' voice was getting squeaky like it did when he was upset. He face looked a little red, too. "You're gonna let the Kid and me go to prison because you suddenly got a conscience?"

"No." Lom glared back at him. "Horsethieving's a hanging offense."

Curry smirked. "Only if you get caught."

"They're OUR horses," roared Heyes.

"I ain't stealing them. I'll think of something. I'll be back." Lom disappeared.

Heyes righted his bunk and sank down onto it, his head in his hands. "Why me, Kid? Why?"

"I don't know, Heyes. I guess you're just lucky that way."

oooOOOooo

"What d'you see, Wheat?" asked Kyle reaching for the eyeglass but the bigger man lifted it beyond his reach. The two outlaw were on the roof of a barn on the outskirts of town. They had split up with the rest of the gang hoping to confound the posse.

"Can't see much of anythin'. It's too dark. You'll have to go in real careful-like."

"Me?! How come I go?"

"Because I'm leader now and I say so."

"You ain't leader. Heyes' leader." Kyle spat a gob of chew at Wheat's boots.

"Heyes ain't here so I'm leader and I'm telling you to go in there and find out if they're locked up in jail."

"Where else would they be?" grumbled Kyle.

"Just go!"

oooOOOooo

Curry was lying on his cot with the newspaper spread over his face to shield him from the light. Heyes was still worrying his bedsprings hoping to make a new lock pick.

"Psst. Psst."

Looking up from his task, Heyes frowned. "Not again."

The Kid pulled the newspaper off before getting up and walking to the window. "Lom, that you?"

"Lom? It's me, Kyle," said a familiar voice.

"Kyle?" Heyes came over.

"Wheat sent me in to see if you were locked up."

"Where else would we be?" The Kid was straining to try to see the diminutive outlaw but Kyle was standing right under the window out of sight.

"That's what I said!"

"Kyle, you need to bust us out tonight. The judge'll be here tomorrow." Heyes was beginning to pace back and forth across the length of the cell.

"Tonight? I don't think Wheat's come up with an idea yet. Where's Lom?"

Heyes stopped in his tracks. "How would I know where he is?!"

"Ain't no need to get proddy,"said Kyle.

"Go find Lom. Get the horses and get us the hell outta here!" ordered Curry.

"All righty, but it might be a spell. It's just me and Wheat. The boys are keepin' the posse real busy."

"We don't care how long it takes. We ain't goin' anywhere." The Kid rolled his eyes at Heyes.

"Can I use dynamite?"

"I don't care how you do it just get it done!" snapped Curry. Both incarcerated men heard the rustles as their compatriot scrambled away.

Heyes went back and sat on the Kid's bunk, leaning back against the wall of bars. "We might be real sorry you said that."

oooOOOooo

Lom had gone back to the doctor's office to explain his predicament. With no money, he couldn't make his deadline. The elderly man took pity on the poor earnest cowpoke and gave him a dollar fifty discount on his services. Hurrying back to the livery, Lom had paid the stableman as he was leaving for his evening meal. Not wanting to miss his hot dinner, the man had left one door open and told him to saddle his own horses.

As Lom led Heyes' horse out of his stall to join the other two tied up outside, a gun barrel pressed into his back. "Hold it right there. I'll just be takin' that horse." He recognized the voice behind the gun and spun around. "You damned near gave me a heart attack!"

Kyle grinned back at him. "Lom, don't this beat all? Heyes told me to find you and get the horses."

"They're out?"

"No, we gotta bust 'em out. C'mon, Wheat's waitin' fer us."

oooOOOooo

"The deputy's back," whispered Wheat, peeking around the corner of the alleyway. He could see the lawman through the plate glass window. Fenster was pouring himself a mug of coffee. He put the pot back on the woodstove burner, sat down at the large oak desk and turned to pick up a sheaf of papers resting on top of the office safe behind him. "Damn, he's lookin' through wanted posters."

"Don't matter, we can still blow the back wall wide open," said Kyle.

"We ain't blowing nothing without warning Heyes and the Kid. They'll need to take cover or we could blow them to bits." Wheat scratched his chin considering how he'd feel about that.

Lom stood up. "I've got an idea…"

oooOOOooo

The bell over the front door jangled loudly as Lom walked in. Fenster looked up from his paperwork surprised to have a visitor at this hour. His hand slipped off the desk and came to rest on his six-gun as he stared at the tall, mustached man.

"Howdy, Deputy. I'm here to fill out a complaint," said Lom in an abnormally loud voice. He was hoping Heyes and the Kid could hear him through the barred door to the cells. They could and they pressed against the bars, listening.

"At this hour? Couldn't it wait 'til morning?"

"Well, no sir, it can't. I've got to be in Hartsville by 9 a.m."

"You're the cowpoke Doc patched up, ain't you?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"You got hit in the head. Is that why you're yelling?"

"I ain't yelling, why're you whispering?"

Fenster smiled. "Have a seat, Mr. …." He indicated a chair pushed in the corner.

"Walters. Sam Walters. If'n you don't mind, I'll stand. Tired of the saddle if you know what I mean."

"Suit yourself, Mr. Walters." Fenster pulled out a fresh sheet paper and a pen from the middle drawer of the desk. "All right, why don't you give me your statement?"

"Well, it was like this. I was riding along, minding my own business and next thing I know I wake up in the doc's office with a lump on my head and a hole in my side."

"You didn't hear the shooting?"

"I ain't heard much of anything since the winter of '69." Lom raised his voice even louder. "That's when my little brother, _KYLE_ , blew out the _BACK WALL_ of our barn with some of Pappy's _DYNAMITE_ for clearing fields. Pappy whipped him something fierce. Ol' Kyle was _UNDER HIS BED_ for the rest of the week."

Heyes and Curry looked at each other, and then hurried to carry Heyes' cot to the far wall next to the Kid's. Without a sound, they slid under the cots in their cell and pressed their fingers into their ears.

"I'm not sure what I can do for you, sir. These men were in our custody by the time the lead started flying. Whoever shot you, it wasn't them."

Lom walked over and peered through the barred door at the cells. He could see his bosses hunkered down under the bunks. Crossing to the desk, he pounded a fist on the corner. "Are you telling me, those two crooks can waltz into town and _BLOW_ my whole schedule, not to mention get me shot, and you can't do nothing?"

"No sir, I'm afraid I can't." Fenster was scowling now, defensive at being put on the spot.

"Well, then, I guess that's that." Lom straighten and smiled before hurrying towards the door.

Fenster stood up and followed him, ushering him out. As he shut the front door on his odd visitor, the force of the explosion tipped over the oak desk and blew the barred door across the room where it landed at his feet. The deputy stared down at it blankly, his ears muffled, and his mind dazed. He swayed once, then twice, then fell face down on the floor.

oooOOOooo

"Tell us again, Lom!" cried Hank.

"I'll bet that deputy's ears are still ringin'," laughed Lobo.

The gang was clustered around the bunkhouse table. They'd lit a roaring fire in the woodstove and Heyes had brought out a couple of bottles of the good stuff to celebrate. The only one not enjoying the moment was Wheat. His brief stint at leader was a thing of the past and he had nothing to show for it. Lom and Kyle had saved the day while he'd been left holding the horses. Irritated and feeling left out, he came over to the table to grab a glass of whiskey. "Don't know why you're all so happy."

"We shook the posse and Lom and Kyle got Heyes and the Kid out, Wheat. That's something to celebrate," said Preacher.

"Yeah? And what do we have to show for it? Nothing, that's what!" Wheat downed his drink and went back to his bunk to sulk.

Heyes grinned at the Kid and cleared his voice. "Well, that ain't altogether true…" All eyes turned to him. He picked up a saddlebag and tossed it onto the table. Curry started unbuckling the straps while he continued, "So just where d'you think the sheriff put all that money he took from the bank for safekeeping?" Eager smiles sprang to grimy faces and chuckles broke out. "That's right-he kept it in the big, beautiful safe in his office."

With a laugh, the Kid pulled out bundles of bills and threw them on the table. Cheers erupted.

Wheat sprang to his feet. "That's impossible! You two weren't in there long enough to crack that safe."

The Kid grinned at him. "Heyes didn't need to crack it. The sheriff had written the combo on the underside of his desk. It was staring us in the face when we checked on the deputy."

oooOOOooo

It was long after midnight by the time the Kid and Heyes staggered out of the bunkhouse into the chill of the night and wove their way to the leader's cabin.

"Guess it's all's well that ends well, huh, Heyes?"

"I don't know, Kid. I think I'm gonna have to have a talk with Lom about his honest streak."

"Hey, he came through when we needed him." Heyes didn't say anything for a while and Curry added, "C'mon, Heyes, that's got to count for something."

"It does, and I trust him, but it still worries me."

The Kid threw an arm around his partner's shoulder and squeezed him. "Lighten up, Heyes. Better we have Lom on the wrong side of the law with us so he's not workin' against us." Curry chuckled, "I mean what good would that do us?"


End file.
